All-New X-Men
All-New X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All-New X-Men #40: 22 Apr 2015 Current Issue :All-New X-Men #41: 03 Jun 2015 Next Issue :All-New X-Men #1: 02 Dec 2016 Status Published twice monthly or monthly. #38 was published before #37. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops' *'Wolverine' *'Iceman' *'Angel' *'The Beast' *'Kid Apocalypse' *'Oya' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines All-New X-Men #41 All-New X-Men #40 All-New X-Men #39 All-New X-Men #37 All-New X-Men #38 All-New X-Men #36 All-New X-Men #35 All-New X-Men Annual #1 All-New X-Men #34 Collections Hardcovers *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Here Comes Yesterday' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "It's a blast from the past as the original five students of Professor X - Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Angel and Beast - are plucked from the past and brought to the present. But what they find, the state that their future selves are in and the state of Xavier's dream, is far from the future they dreamed of. And how will the X-Men of the present deal with their past coming crashing forward?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168206 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. "Yesterday’s X-Men continue to adjust to a present day that’s simultaneously more awe-inspiring and more disturbing than any future the young heroes had ever imagined for themselves. And things get even more dangerous when the villainous duo Mystique and Sabretooth target our young time-travelers — starting with Cyclops! Plus: How will Earth’s Mightiest Heroes react to the time-swept X-Men? Find out when the Avengers visit the Jean Grey School! But they’re not the only ones to do so, as the outlaw Uncanny X-Men drop by for a recruiting session. Who will join the adult Cyclops and his revolutionary crew? The answer will shock you!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168214 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. "The time-displaced young X-Men continue to adjust to a present day that's simultaneously more awe-inspiring and more disturbing than any future the young heroes had ever imagined for themselves. And as Jean Grey pushes her powers to the limit, shaking her and the rest of the X-Men to the core, one of the All-New X-Men breaks rank... and leaves to join the adult Cyclops and his revolutionary crew! They never warned us about this sort of thing in temporal mechanics class!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168222 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 4: All-Different' - Collects vol. 1 #18-21, plus X-Men Gold #1. "The X-Men are shaken to the core by "The Battle of the Atom." Kitty Pryde is particularly shaken by the events of the X-Men crossover. With her students gone, what is Kitty to do?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 1 #22-24, plus Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 #11-13. "When an alien race discovers that Jean Grey — host of the destructive Phoenix Force — is back on Earth, they decide to hold her accountable for the heinous acts of Dark Phoenix!" - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 5: One Down' - Collects vol. 1 #25-30. "The future Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is back — and they’re still gunning for yesterday’s X-Men! But even as the Brotherhood takes its next devastating step against the time-tossed teens, the mysteries surrounding Jean Grey begin to unfold! Jean came back from her Shi’ar trial … different. What does this mean for her future, for the past of the woman she’s supposed to become and for the rest of the X-Men?" - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 6: The Ultimate Adventure' - Collects vol. 1 #31-36. "Dimension-hopping is something of an X-Men rite of passage, and it’s about time the All-New X-Men took the plunge! You don’t always have to travel Miles away to visit a new place… but will the Web in which these time-displaced young X-Men find themselves tangled Ultimately bring about their end?" - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 7: The Utopians' - Collects vol. 1 #37-41. "The time-tossed All-New X-Men are more than teammates, more than best friends — they have become a close-knit family. But the mysterious Black Vortex may sunder their family ties permanently! As the young mutants venture back into space to deal with a galaxy in chaos, they must decipher the Vortex’s secrets — and fast, because the villainous Mr. Knife has kidnapped some of their team! Beast and Kitty travel to Spartax to study the Vortex Book as Storm formulates a plan to break into Mr. Knife’s fortress. But will the Vortex’s cosmic power transform the young mutants into something unrecognizable? Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Utopians hold a secret that will change the future of mutantkind — but who are the Utopians?" - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15 & 18-21, plus X-Men Gold #1. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #22-30, plus Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 #11-13. - - (forthcoming, December 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Yesterday's X-Men' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 4: All-Different' - Collects vol. 1 #18-21, plus X-Men Gold #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 1 #22-24, plus Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 #11-13. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 5: One Down' - Collects vol. 1 #25-30. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 6: The Ultimate Adventure' - Collects vol. 1 #31-36. - - (forthcoming, November 2015) *'All-New X-Men, vol. 7: The Utopians' - Collects vol. 1 #37-41. - - (forthcoming, January 2016) Digital *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Here Comes Yesterday' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Volume 2 Writer: Dennis Hopeless. Artist/Covers: Mark Bagley. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-41, 2012-2015 * Volume 2: #1- , 2015-present First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates :All-New X-Men #1: 02 Dec 2015 :All-New X-Men #2: 16 Dec 2015 :All-New X-Men #3: 13 Jan 2016 News & Features * 24 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-next-big-thing-all-new-x-men.html Marvel NOW! Next Big Thing: Brian Bendis on All-New X-Men] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero